Tune
by KumoFuzei
Summary: "You are a challenge every day, Davis; I don't know how Ken puts up with you." When Davis is causing trouble, who else can Ken call to shut him up, except Yolei? Yolei, Davis and Ken fluff.


Yolei belted out her favourite song while dancing around her organised bedroom. She jumped onto the yellow duvet. "I said Reach!"

"Yolei, keep it down, I'm trying to study!" Her sister.

Yolei ignored her, changing the song over to another by the same beautiful band. They truly were glorious people. Slightly out of key, though she would never admit it out loud, she belted out the first line, "S Club! Getting down tonight!" Banging on her whitewashed wall ruined her mood and she slumped down onto the bed.

Withdrawing her phone, she rubbed her thumb over the Spice Girls sticker on the back. Then it began to ring and her ringtone (Who Do You Think You Are) began to get louder and louder. Rather than answer straight away, she laid back and enjoyed it briefly before pressing the green button. "Yolei speaking, how do you doodle?"

"Yolei, it's Ken."

Yolei sat up, blushing a little. Why was he suddenly calling her? Even after all that had happened she still had that little spark for him. "Ken."

"Yes, that's me." A pause. "Yolei, would you mind meeting me? I'm in a bit of a pickle."

Yolei swung her bare legs off her bed, pulling on the red trainers underneath her bed. "Yeah, sure. What kind of pickle?"

"Davis is arguing with the owner of a noodle cart and it's getting quite heated. Everyone is looking and it's very embarrassing, Yolei. I believe you're quite good at stopping him when he gets started."

She wasn't exactly Kari with a gentle approach, but a good smack to Davis's thick head usually did the trick. "I'll be right there. Text me the address." She grabbed a red jacket, pulling it on over her yellow S Club 7 T-shirt and rushed out the house.

* * *

Davis thumped his fist on the metal table as people behind him groaned. "Now, listen to me! That is not how you cook noodles!"

The man clenched his steel ladle tightly. "You listen to me, boy! I've been doing this longer than you've been alive!"

Leaning over the noodles cooking inside the cart, Davis yelled, "Well, you've been doing it wrong for a long time then!"

"I've had about enough of you, you brat!" He swung the ladle at Davis but Davis grabbed on. "Go away, kid!"

Ken placed a hand on his shoulder. What did he think he was doing in such a crucial time? "Davis, maybe we should—"

Turning to Ken briefly, he said, "Ken, be quiet. Men are talking."

Ken sighed. "Davis, we're both teenagers."

What an idiot. "Noodle men."

"Hey, Davis!" Was that Yolei?

Davis turned away to see Yolei running along the pavement. "What do you want?"

Yolei stopped next to him, bending over and placing her hands on her knees while panting. "Davis, it's like the Spice Girls say: all you need is positivity."

"What _are_ you on about?" Davis shook his head and turned back to the noodle man. "And another thing—"

Yolei's fist crashed into his head. "Hey, idiot! There's people waiting. Go make your own damn noodle cart if you're that bothered."

Davis turned back to her and opened his mouth to yell back at the stupid idiot but then he realised she was right. He had to focus on making his cart better than this shoddy one. However, that didn't mean this was over. "I'll be back," Davis said, eyeing the man angrily before finally stepping away. "Ken, you got my noodles?"

"They've gone cold, Davis…" Ken muttered, holding out the pot in his gloved hand.

"Good, bin them." Davis crossed his arms across his chest. "I didn't want them anyway."

Yolei sighed. "You are a challenge every day, Davis; I don't know how Ken puts up with you."

Davis grinned, wrapping his arm round Ken's neck. "Because I'm great, that's why! Eh, Ken?"

Ken awkwardly smiled. "Davis we're late for dinner."

Groaning, Davis rubbed his head. "Fine, let's go."

* * *

Yolei watched them go wistfully. She had no idea what was currently going on with them, but it didn't matter. It was definite that she would win Ken over one day.

"Hey, your friend forgot this!" the noodle cart man called her, waving a phone.

Yolei sighed. It was Davis's. He was such a dolt. "I'll take it." She grabbed the phone and then it began to ring. It buzzed in her hand and then the ringtone sounded.

 _Don't stop movin' to the funky funky beat_

Yolei smirked. Maybe Davis wasn't all that bad. Although, he would regret leaving his phone when she told the others about this obviously secret obsession.

* * *

 **This was a dare to have a character obsessed with some of the hit songs of the groups S Club 7 and Spice Girls from The Big Dare Thread on Digital Connections. I couldn't think of something lengthy, so I hope this will do and isn't too far out of character. Any thoughts or critiques will be appreciated.**


End file.
